Dark Justice 1: Justice Rising
by Akasha Drake
Summary: In the sequel to Dark Fire Rising, the Supers have vanished, but for the McEwan family. So, they return to action, creating a new team to seek out and find the person or people responsible for the vanishing Supers. What happens then? Only time will tell.
1. Birth of a Team

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Violet Parr, Frozone, or any of the Incredibles. I do, however, own Blackfyre and Cerebris.

"Delaney Helen McEwan," the two-year-old heard echoing up the stairs. "How many times have I told you not to leave your books all over the living room when guests are coming?" Andrew McEwan continued. "If any of them find out about your powers, we'll end up having to move!"

Lane, as her father liked to call her when he wasn't angry, sighed, and slipped down the stairs, concentrating as she entered the living room. Immediately, the books, ranging in educational level from fifth grade to high school textbooks, slid into a stack and flew into the cabinet awaiting them. As the door shut, she smiled. "See, Daddy, it's not that hard to put them away. When are Uncle Luce and Aunt Honey going to be here?"

Andrew sighed, chuckling as there was a knock on the door. "That's probably them now," he commented, setting toys suitable for a two-year-old in front of his daughter. The only people to know of his and Violet's daughter being so smart and powerful were not supers, but Edna Mode made costume even now, and Mirage, or Aunt Mirage as Laney called her, liked to gather information.

Dinner had gone well, so Laney got to sit up and read a bit before sleeping. As she finished Oliver Twist, however, a cold shiver went over the three supers in the house, none of hich knew that the normal lives they had had for the last year were about to come to an end.

The next morning, however, as Andrew and Violet went to drop Delaney off with her grandarents and uncles, they were shocked to find th Parr house open and empty. Andrew went immediately to the hidden closet where the supersuits were ket, frowning as eh found all four of them still there. He tried calling Lucius Best, only to hear from Honey that he was also missing. At this, he satdown quickly. "Delaney, call Aunty E. Tell her we have a code black."

Delaney frowned, but did just that, calling Aunty E, or Edna Mode as others called her.

"Hello, who is this," Edna answered after only the first ring.

"Aunty E, it's Laney," the little girl replied immediately. Before she could continue, however, Edna interrupted.

"Hello, Dahling. I love it when you call. Did you want to come over and play today? I think your parents might want you with your grandparents instead," Edna said, already anticipating how she and Delaney could have fun if the girl came over.

"It's not that, E," Delaney said, serious now, and sounding like her grandmother Helen for a moment. "Daddy says we have a code black."

Edna froze, nodding slowly. "The costumes are ready. Will anyone else be coming, or just the three of you?"

Delaney shook her own head, tears in her eyes and voice. "Even uncle Luce is missing. None of the Supers are in town, either."

Edna sighed audibly. "Go, tell your father I am waiting. And be careful."

Delaney simply said, "I'll be there soon. Bye." Then, she pulled out the pad she had been sent by Aunt Mirage, and spoke. "Message relay to Aunt Mirage. Code Cerebris. All supers except for McEwans missing. Need help in finding. Call me." Then, she put it away and turned to her father. "Aunty E's ready. Let's go."

Some thirty minutes later, having gotten to Edna's home easily, the three stood, ready to reveal their new costumes and the identities they had chosen to the world. Andrew hadn't changed much, but for a slight fire motif on his black costume as Blackfyre he always was, and would remain. Violet, however, was rechristened BlackLight, and their daughter, as she had told Mirage two months before, was Cerebris. Together, the three were a new team to be known as Dark Justice.


	2. Dark News

Thanks to all the reviewers. I'm trying to keep from getting too much action, but I felt that the first chapter should introduce a few little things that were important to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Incredibles or the characters within, including Invisigirl, though Blackfyre and Cerebris are mine.

Ch 2 Dark News

As the trio went out on their first patrol, a blip from inside Cerebris' costume alerted her to activity from Mirage's message pad. She stopped and pulled the pad out, calling her parents' attention to the device. As the words 'Look here' appeared on the pad, she smiled and a green line scanned over her face both ways. "Identity confirmed: Cerebris." Then, the device scanned around. "Location not clear. Identify companions."

Cerebris laughed at this. "Mommy and daddy. Blackfyre and Blacklight," she replied. The machine scanned the two and responded. "Identity confirmed: Blackfyre. Identity confirmed: Invisigirl. Identify Blacklight."

Blacklight was the one to reply to this. "It's me. Invisigirl. I've changed Super names to fit with the team. I'm Blacklight."

The device responded with a confirmation request on it's screen reading "BlacklightInvisigirl. Yes/No" Cerebris smiled. "Confirmed."

"Location clear." Then, Mirage's face appeared on the screen. She had changed a good deal in the years since Syndrome's falls, but least of all was her appearance. Perhaps she was a bit more age worn, with a few more frown lines, but that was all. "Hello, Cerebris. My message system informed me of the changes in costumes and identities. Quite interesting. I have news. More than just heroes have disappeared. Supers all over the world, not only heroes, but villains as well are missing. I recommend you work under the rose until we find out how and why."

Blackfyre, his wife, and daughter nodded. "We'll keep that under advisement, Mirage. Let us know if you find anything."

Mirage nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Be careful." Then, the screen went dark.

Cerebris put the device back in the concealed pocket she had carried it in, and the group returned to a somewhat more cautious patrol.

Meanwhile, in a secret European base:

"You lost your homing beacon? You idiot! If anyone finds it, our secret will be revealed prematurely," the figure in the shadows yelled at the Chinese operative who had just put Robert Parr into titanium shackles so as to prevent him from using his incredible strength to escape.

"I'm sorry sir. I must have dropped it in the Parr house while I was trying to get Mr. Incredible here into the transport. I'll go back and get it immediately." The operative replied immediately

"You do that. And if you don't find it, don't come back," the mysterious figure replied, adding in a rather cold voice, "Your life depend on you finding it."


End file.
